


Abhor All Evil

by Nightwang



Series: DC Kinkmeme [2]
Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Kryptonite, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwang/pseuds/Nightwang
Summary: For the DC Kinkmeme prompt:Lex Luthor's obsession with Superman leads him to the discovery that the kryptonian is dating the hero Nightwing. He manages to capture Nightwing and decides to see what all the fuss is about.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Clark Kent, Dick Grayson/Lex Luthor
Series: DC Kinkmeme [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779727
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	Abhor All Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt:
> 
> _Lex Luthor's obsession with Superman leads him to the discovery that the kryptonian is dating the hero Nightwing. He manages to capture Nightwing and decides to see what all the fuss is about._
> 
> _Bonus points for Clark being forced to watch, but unable to stop it.  
>  Extra bonus points for Dick being a little out of it (head injury, drugs, whatever) and crying out for Clark to help him._
> 
> Mind the tags! If I’ve forgotten anything please let me know :)

It was funny, how one little green rock could bring down such a powerful creature. Lex wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t seen it for himself, and yet here he was, Superman kneeling at his feet. It had been almost too easy. A cleverly laid trap to invite Superman to his door, a small sliver of green rock to bring him to his knees.

And what a sight it was. There was something indescribable about having an invincible, all powerful being kneeling before him, a rush of heat and _lust_. Not that Lex was attracted to the alien, quite the opposite in fact. But he couldn’t deny the slow curl of arousal that spread through his gut at the sight of his enemy laid vulnerable before him.

He’d had the chains specially made. Steel infused with Kryptonite. Just enough to ensure he couldn’t break the chains, but not so much that he was in danger of passing out. Lex wanted him awake for this.

Superman was trembling, sweat beading on his forehead, but his glare was fierce. The chains kept him on his knees, his arms spread either side of him and pulled towards the ground.

Lex circled him slowly, admiring the view from every angle, and Superman’s angry gaze followed him. How Lex wished this could be permanent. Unfortunately for him, that was unlikely to happen. Not with public opinion still firmly on Superman’s side, and the other heroes banding around him. No matter, Lex would enjoy this while he could.

“My, my, how the mighty have fallen,” he said, letting amusement colour his words. Superman sat straighter, his hands forming useless fists, as Lex came to a stop before him. Heat licked up his spine as Superman was forced to tilt his head back to meet his eyes.

“What do you want Luthor?”

“I heard a little rumour, and I was hoping you could confirm it for me.”

Superman eyed him suspiciously. “What rumour?”

Lex picked a tablet up from the table in the corner and turned it so Superman could see the screen. The alien squinted at it for a moment before his face paled, his eyes widening. So it was true. Interesting.

“Hmm I thought so,” Lex said with a smug smile, turning the screen back to himself. On it was an article from some gossip rag titled ‘SUPERMAN’S NEW BOYFRIEND’. Underneath was a picture. The quality was abysmal, grainy and blurred, and the subjects were so far away you could just about make them out. Superman was still fairly obvious in his unmistakable red and blue, but the other figure in his arms was less recognisable. Nightwing. Superman was carrying the other vigilante in a bridal hold and if you squinted just right it looked like maybe they could be kissing. Not exactly damning evidence, but Lex had been intrigued nonetheless.

“It’s not true,” Superman spluttered, and how unlike him to be flustered. If Lex hadn’t been sure before, he certainly was now.

“Your reaction says otherwise.” Lex strode back to the table, pressing a button on the underside. “Bring him in.”

It had been considerably more difficult to get Nightwing in his grasp, but the look on Superman’s face as he was dragged into the room made it all worth it. The guards dumped him unceremoniously on the floor and then left. Lex didn’t need the guards in the room with him. Nightwing was drugged. He’d made sure of it. The vigilante was a wild card after all - an unknown variable.

“What are you doing?!” Superman’s voice was almost frantic. “Let him go!”

Lex tucked his foot beneath the limp body on the floor and flipped him onto his back - which was not as easy as it looked, the man was heavy. Nightwing groaned at the movement, his head rolling against the floor as he tried to get his bearings.

Lex crouched beside him to run a thumb teasingly over the edges of his mask. Even drugged the man flinched away, his lips curling back from his teeth. To be honest Lex didn’t really care much for Nightwing’s identity. He tried not to get involved with other cities’ heroes. Still it was gratifying to watch the way Superman tensed at the motion.

“Luthor-“ he growled, as though he was in any position to be doling out threats.

“A boyfriend, and a human one at that. I must admit I was curious. What makes this man so special to you?”

Superman’s jaw clenched, his steely gaze locked on the way Lex’s fingers stroked over Nightwing’s features. The man was attractive, Lex couldn’t argue with that, conventionally handsome with strong features and soft lips. Still, to capture the attentions of _Superman_ well…

“I had to see what all the fuss was about.”

“What-“ Superman cut himself off with a choked sound as Lex pushed his fingers into Nightwing’s mouth. The man made a disgruntled noise, his tongue pushing against his fingers in an uncoordinated attempt to get them out. Lex’s arousal ratcheted up another notch at the slick heat.

“Don’t fucking touch him!”

Nightwing reacted to the shout, his head twisting towards the alien. Lex’s fingers slid across his jaw, leaving a wet trail in their wake.

“Goodness, the big blue Boy Scout swearing?” Lex made a tutting noise, pushing at Nightwing’s shoulder until he was turned onto his side. He unzipped the suit - revealing the long expanse of his back - and trailed his fingers down Nightwing’s spine, enjoying the shivers his touch elicited.

Wrestling the suit off an uncooperative, limp body made of pure muscle was just as difficult as you’d expect. He almost wished he’d let the guards do it for him. Except then he would have missed the slowly growing horror on Superman’s face, every twitch and bitten back growl and furious threat.

By the time Lex had gotten Nightwing naked, he’d regained some of his faculties, enough that he seemed to realise what state he was in, his legs drawing together and his hands coming down to cover himself.

“Luthor?” He slurred, confusion and the drugs making his voice thick. Lex shushed him, stroking his fingers through his sweaty hair.

“Have you fucked him yet?”

“Stop. Just stop this now,” Superman sounded desperate, pleading now rather than threatening. The sound went straight to Lex’s groin. He stripped his blazer off and loosened his tie, the prickling heat of arousal making the constriction almost unbearable. Nightwing frowned in Superman’s direction.

“Superman? What’s going on?” His words were slightly clearer now, his focus more direct. The drugs were wearing off faster than Lex had anticipated. No matter, he was feeling rather impatient himself, and he could always give him more of the drug if he became too much of a handful.

Superman’s face twisted with despair. He didn’t know how to respond, Lex realised suddenly. What could he say after all? That everything was going to be okay? It clearly wasn’t. But then he probably didn’t want to tell him the truth either.

Lex reached into his jacket pocket to grab a bottle of lube, slicking his fingers. A strangled sound made him look up at the alien. He was flushed and sweaty from the prolonged exposure to the Kryptonite and his eyes were red, tears threatening at his lashes.

“Please Lex,” he begged and Lex couldn’t help his shiver. “Please don’t do this. It’s me you want not him, just let him go and I’ll do whatever you want.”

Lex laughed, bringing his clean hand down to press Nightwing’s thighs apart, stroking a thumb across the soft skin. “This _is_ what I want.”

Nightwing squirmed beneath his touch. He really was a delightful creature - all tan, soft skin and supple muscle. Lex pushed in between his thighs, gripping both of his wrists in one hand and pressing them into the floor above his head. He brought his other down to rub a slick finger across his entrance.

Nightwing made a confused, upset noise that almost got drowned out by Superman’s furious shout. Lex pressed his finger inside, his arousal swelling at the tight, clutching heat. The muscles in Nightwing’s thighs tensed, his arms straining against Lex’s hold.

“Wha-“ he gasped, his head rolling to the side. “Kal?”

“Stop!” Superman shouted. The tears had started to fall, wetting his cheeks. Lex almost purred at the sight, working another finger into the tight body beneath him. He prepped him hastily, each wince and slurred whine urging him faster.

Superman had fallen quiet, except for his soft sobs, and Lex was so hard it hurt, his dick straining against the front of his trousers. He unbuckled one-handed, pulling himself out and moaning at _finally_ getting a hand on himself. Superman jerked at the sound and then growled as Lex pressed himself up against Nightwing. The hero twitched, squirming beneath him.

“Don’t, please don’t,” Superman tried, his voice thick with tears. Lex pressed his moan into Nightwing’s chest.

“I’m going to enjoy this,” he purred, catching Superman’s eyes as he pushed into the man below him. Pleasure sparked up his spine and he groaned at the tight, hot feel of it. Nightwing whined, high-pitched and sharp, his thighs clamping against Lex’s hips, but Lex kept pushing until he was fully seated, his pelvis pressed tightly against the man’s ass.

The chains creaked as Superman threw his weight against them with a furious howl. “You’re sick Luthor! You’re a monster!”

“ _I’m_ a monster?” Lex laughed, incredulous. He rolled his hips forwards and then drew out before slamming back in again, enjoying the way Nightwing’s back arched, his fingers curling into fists.

“This is your fault, alien,” Lex spat, breathless. He started up a harsh rhythm that had Nightwing crying out, his legs trembling around Lex’s hips. It was good, so good, rutting into the tight body beneath him, hearing the desperate whines and Superman's harsh sobs.

Pleasure bloomed low in his pelvis, sparking along his nerves as he thrust hard and fast, jolting Nightwing across the floor. He bent to scrape his teeth across that lovely neck, catching on his sharp collarbone. He bit down as he thrust in roughly and Nightwing yelped.

Lex gripped his jaw with his lube slick fingers and twisted his face to the side, so he was looking at Superman. The alien was shaking, his chest heaving with sobs. Nightwing whimpered and then twisted his wrist sharply. Lex lost his grip, his hips stuttering but all Nightwing did was reach out towards Superman, his fingers scrabbling across the floor.

“Kal!” He cried out. “Superman- please!”

Lex would forever remember the sound that escaped Superman then, a desperate, keening wail that had Nightwing shuddering beneath him. “I’m sorry,” the alien sobbed, “I’m so sorry.”

Lex surged forwards to bury his teeth into the soft skin of Nightwing’s throat, hard enough to draw blood. He wanted to mark him, so that Superman would never forget this, would never forget that Lex had _taken_ his boyfriend for himself. He wanted to _ruin_ him.

Nightwing sobbed as the copper tang of blood flooded Lex’s mouth. He drew back, satisfied at the bloody indents of his teeth. Hopefully it would scar. The sight of his mark on the tan skin sent Lex over the edge. He dropped both hands to Nightwing’s hips, gripping them tight and pulling him down into the next couple of sharp, desperate thrusts, before burying himself deep and coming with a tight groan. Sparks burst across his vision and he slumped down onto the trembling chest beneath him. Lex panted against the slick skin, recovering for a moment, before pushing up onto his knees.

Nightwing whined as he slipped out, his lips slick with saliva as they pursed around a wounded noise. Lex wiped his fingers off on Nightwing’s thigh and then stood, tucking himself away.

“Well,” Lex said, watching Superman’s devastated face. “I certainly see why you like him.”

“Fuck you!” Superman snarled, but the effect was ruined by the watery quality of his voice.

Lex walked back over to the table and pressed another button. The chains released, slithering into some hatches on the floor with a clank. Superman rubbed at his wrists for a moment, shaking off the effects of the Kryptonite. He kept his gaze locked on Lex, dark and furious, but Lex wasn’t worried. Superman didn’t kill, and Lex had diplomatic immunity. He was untouchable.

The alien broke eye contact first. There was a rush of air and then he was knelt beside Nightwing, reaching out hesitantly to cup his jaw in a large hand. Nightwing moaned in fear and curled up into a ball, shivering.

“Nightwing it’s me,” Superman said, softly, tracing a thumb across his cheek.

“Kal?”

“Yeah, I’m here.”

“Hurts,” Nightwing whimpered, the drugs making him honest. Lex could see the alien’s fingers flex where they were pressed against the other man’s cheek.

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m going to get you some help.” He grabbed Nightwing’s suit, but rather than try and wrestle him into it, he laid it across his lap, unclasping his own cape and wrapping it around him carefully.

He lifted Nightwing gently into his arms, cradling him against his chest. Nightwing tucked his face into the crook of his neck, curling his fingers over his shoulder.

Superman looked at Lex over his head, his face sad. “This was low, even for you,” he said with a shake of his head. “I hope it was worth it.”

And then he was gone. Slower than usual because of the cargo in his arms. Lex curled his hands into fists, pressing his knuckles into the wood of the desk. Then he straightened, smoothing his hands across the wrinkles in his shirt.

He had business to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr at [nightwang96](https://nightwang96.tumblr.com/) if you want to stop by for a chat :)


End file.
